Amenominakanushi (Solarverse)
Amenominakanushi, '''also known as the '''Central Master, is the founder of the Shinto Faction and a deity of immense strength. He is also the final antagonist of the fanfiction story Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. 'History' In the dawn of time, Amenominakanushi along with his fellow deities, Kami-musubi and Takami-musubi, manifested into existence as the first Shinto gods. They formed an alliance and went under the name of the Kotoamatsukami. They settled in the Plains of High Heaven- Takamagahara, where they found the Shinto faction. Together, the trio ruled for many eons to come, but as creation flourished, they began to loose their purpose. Struggling to find meaning in life, they became corrupt and rotten on the inside, giving in to pride, sadism and greed. Unsurprisingly, the Kotoamatsukami soon dispatched and went into hiding. However, they left behind a handful of successors, to preserve the Shinto faction. For the next millenia, the Kotoamatsukami would silently watch events unfold, until Issei Hyoudou freed Izanami-no-Mikoto from Yomi, angering Amenominakanushi. The first Kami manifested once again and declared to enact punishment on the Solar God. This would lead to a brutal conflict that would draw in others such as Samael, Vali, Pluto, the Hero Faction, the other Kotoamatsukami and even the Supernatural World itself. 'Appearance' As a fragment of the Originating Heart of Light, most descriptions of Amenominakanushi's true visage are elusive. It can perhaps be described as a detrimental compressed mass of Celestial Light. In a sense however, Amenominakanushi's true form can bring about a pleasing state of serenity, which ironically contradicts with what Amatsu-Mikaboshi does. Amenominakanushi's physical manifestation is usually that of a fairly young man of unparalled glamor with a baggy black and white kimono. He has white curly hair and sharp golden eyes that glow when Amenominakanushi experiences a rush of emotions. His build is slim and tall, as well as fairly muscular. He is so visually attractive that even Kami-musubi states that he would be able to charm any ladies. On few occasions however, he may appear as another being or an entity with no indicated gender. For a short while, he took on a monstrous visage after fusing with Samael. Alternatively, Amenominakanushi has a female form which he very rarely uses. Descriptions on this incarnation are vague, but in the 'Notes of Ursa', Amenominakanushi is described as the most beautiful 'goddess' in all of the Shinto Faction. 'Personality' Amenominakanushi's most notable trait is that he is extremely prideful and arrogant. He often tends to look down on others and mocks them for their 'inferiority'. While he is far from a fool, he is ignorant and very delusional, though he can recognize the obvious when it's right in front of him. On occassions, he comes of as a coward, as he uses illusions and the visage of Leiko Hyoudou to discourage Issei from fighting, failing both times. He sees Issei's love for his family as something laughable and expresses utmost ire and apathy at his desire to protect them. In spite of that, like Issei, he is a stubborn individual who would not accept defeat and would resort to any means in order to gain the upper hand. Later on, it's shown that Amenominakanushi having shallow respect for Issei. 'Trivia' *With the exception of the Trihexa, Amenominakanushi is the first primordial entity who becomes a hated enemy of the Solar God. *His debut appearance is based off of Anti-Spiral from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. His true form is based on Kami Tenchi '''from '''Tenchi Muyo. His Samael-Infused forms are reminiscent of Third Form Frieza '''and '''Hirudegarn. His Purified Form '''is based off of ''Rabou ''from '''Noragami. *Amenominakanushi is strikingly similar to the infamous supervillains Cell and Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise: *Each of them has multiple transformations which differ greatly in appearance. *Both the Progenitor of Shinto and the Galactic Lord Frieza are considered the biggest antagonistic force to the respective protagonists they oppose. *Both Frieza and Amenominakanushi are prone to bouts of rage and may become extremely desperate when they feel powerless. *Like Cell, the Shinto Kami often sees himself as an all-powerful being who is perfect in every aspect. *Another trait Amenominakanushi shares with Frieza, is that though their hatred for their worst enemy remains constant; they eventually begin to feel and express a grudging but genuine respect for them. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Genderless Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Superacrobat Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Dragons